The Journey of the Pocket
by 2lala
Summary: This is just what I think is happening. It explains everything the way I thought of it. Please review.


The Journey of the Pocket

This is just to show what happened after the pocket was torn from Arthur and used to make the Skinless Boy. **Spoiler Warning: This contains things from book one to book four and a little of book five. **Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur Penhaligan or any of the people used in here. They all belong to Garth Nix.

When Lord Sunday heard about how the first part of the Will had escaped and chosen an heir, he decided he had to start acting. He visited Superior Saturday and they held a conference between the two of them.

"What are we going to do about that Penhaligan boy?" asked Lord Sunday.

"I don't know, aren't you supposed to think of one because you're the oldest son of The Architect?" said Superior Saturday.

So they argued back and forth about how they should get rid of Arthur. Finally, Lord Sunday thought of something.

"I remember that mother told me how to make anything out of Nothing so I'll make a Spirit-eater and make it replace Arthur and take over the mortal world," Sunday concluded, "but you have to take over the other Trustees so that they will do what we need them to do."

"No problem," said Saturday.

So then Mister Monday suddenly felt the urge to buy Fetchers from Grim Tuesday and send them after Arthur. The other Trustees also had other ways that would lead to the end of the worlds. Lord Sunday and Superior Saturday did not mind because they learned that Sunday's other brother, the Piper, had survived in Nothing while living in a protective bubble he had made.

Arthur Penhaligan was walking to school when he suddenly noticed weird creatures with dogfaces. He started to hurry but the Fetchers kept on following him. Later when he finally learned how to fight them, the Fetchers somehow tore his pocket off and got it and the Atlas.

The Atlas and the pocket both returned to Mister Monday's dayroom when the salt dissolved the Fetchers. When Mister Monday found them, he did not know what to make of them because he had no recollection of ever doing anything to obtain them due to Saturday's spell on him that made him be a sloth and forget. Because of this, he handed the pocket to Saturday right away when she asked him for the pocket. She accepted this gladly and went back to Sunday and her secret meeting place to discuss what was to be done.

By the time that Arthur had defeated the first three Trustees, it had been a year in House Time and Sunday and Saturday had finished getting what they needed to make the Skinless Boy, their Spirit-eater.

"Finally it is time to take over Arthur and his world," said Sunday tiredly.

"Yes, but remember, since Arthur defeated the former trustees, our spell on them has broken, and soon they will remember what we are doing," said Saturday when she remembered.

"Well, Wednesday has already been destroyed by all the Nothing inside of her, but I guess I'll get Parvuil to destroy Mr. Monday by stabbing him with a sorcerous blade and push Tuesday into the Great Nothing Pit after being silence," said Sunday decidedly.

"Yes, but don't forget that the Will could also prove to be dangerous so I will send the Lower House more paperwork to do," replied Saturday.

"And to make it so that they have no way to go, I will get one of Thursday's coins and make Arthur accept it so he gets drafted into The Army," Sunday said to himself.

Meanwhile, the Skinless Boy had helped Lord Sunday spy on Arthur in the Great Pit. He saw Saturday's Noon come to kill the Grim Tuesday's Grotesques with one stab but Arthur had somehow managed to wound him and he ran away. He watched, amused as Arthur figured out a way to block the Great Pit from overflowing with Nithlings and Nothing to destroy the world. He did not think it was possible, but Sunday had told him what to do if Arthur did succeed.

Afterwards, when Arthur was in the Glorious Army of the Architect, Parvuil was sent there to view his progress and report back to Lord Sunday and Superior Saturday. Apparently, Arthur was doing too well so Sunday sent the officials to go clean Arthur and his friend, Fred, between the ears so that Arthur would forget his purpose of trying to retrieve the Fourth Key from Sir Thursday and rescue the Will. Unfortunately, for him, he forgot to tell Saturday so she sent Arthur a letter for him to give up that triggered his memory to return to him.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Leaf, Arthur's friend was trying to track down the Skinless Boy to retrieve the pocket and destroy it to destroy the Skinless Boy. While in the hospital, she was touched by the Skinless Boy though, so she was slowly being taken over by him so time was running out. She finally found the pocket with special glasses that she was given to aide her in finding the pocket. She succeeded in giving the pocket to Suzy, one of Arthur's friends, and Suzy managed to pass it on to Arthur.

Lord Sunday got information from Parvuil that Arthur was succeeding so he sent word to his brother, the Piper, and told him to take his new army of New Nithlings to fight the Glorious Army of the Architect. The Piper appeared and froze all the Piper's children that he brought from Earth. The Piper would have triumphed but the pocket that Arthur threw into the big rock of Nothing that Lord Sunday had made had exploded and the fourth part of the Will had spat into the Piper's eyes and wounded him.

When Lord Sunday got word from Parvuil that Arthur had triumphed over the Piper, taken Sir Thursday captive and safe from them to kill, gotten the Fourth Key, and rescued another part of the Will, he was enraged.

"I want you to destroy Arthur once and for all!" yelled Lord Sunday to Parvuil. So Parvuil had the task of running to Lady Friday's mountain resort and introducing "experiencing" so that she would want to steal all the mortal's memories.

Superior Saturday decided to stay on the safe side and captured Arthur's mother to hold her hostage for "later use" and wrote a fake note telling the other Trustees(or just Lady Friday) that they could do whatever they wanted because soon she and Sunday would destroy the whole world and overfill it with Nothing.

Lord Sunday was just thinking about his plans to survive in the Nothing and decided that he might capture some mortals to make them do his bidding and entertain him because he still did not get along as he should to Saturday. He also wanted to try to get the other Keys from Arthur and even Saturday so that he could have complete control. Sitting in his room, he laughed, thinking of those days that he could finally rest in peace.

This is the first story I have ever written in my whole life so can you please review? I don't care what kind of comments. Just what I can change and if you like it or not.


End file.
